


Cherished Moments

by spacesquidlings



Series: Cherished Seconds and Passing Kisses [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:28:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22927219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacesquidlings/pseuds/spacesquidlings
Summary: Dimitri has dedicated long hours to rebuilding the kingdom after the war, and Byleth wants to do something special for her dearest husband
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth
Series: Cherished Seconds and Passing Kisses [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1647799
Comments: 1
Kudos: 67





	Cherished Moments

“Nice try!”  
Dimitri swung his lance with such ferocity and speed that Byleth almost didn’t see it at all. But then there, the glimmer of the blade, and she ducked away, jabbing him in the stomach with her elbow before dancing just out of his reach.  
“Your majesties!”  
They both paused their sparring session as one of the new couriers scurried over to them.  
“Your majesty,” he said, bowing to Dimitri, then to Byleth. “I’m sorry to bother you, but I have an urgent message from Margrave Gautier.”  
Dimitri pursed his lips, nodding to the courier. “Alright. Give me a few moments and I’ll be right with you.”  
He turned to Byleth as the courier slipped back into the hall. His brow wrinkled, his mouth tipping down into a frown. “I’m sorry, my beloved.”  
She shrugged, moving to stand closer to him. She stood on her toes, grinning as Dimitri leaned down, pressing a quick kiss to her lips.  
“It’s alright. This is what happens when your husband is the most important man in the world.”  
Dimitri hummed, like he didn’t quite believe her. “Well, I wouldn’t say that.”  
“I think you are,” she said, her words growing soft. “You’re the most important man in the world to me.”  
He chuckled, but she saw colour blooming in his cheeks, a soft pink that burst across his face. It made her smile wider, seeing that he was still so easily flustered.  
He cleared his throat. “Duty calls.”  
“Oh, wait,” she called, drawing his attention back to her before he turned away.  
He arched a brow as she stood on her toes again, brushing some of his hair behind his ears, smoothing back a few loose wisps that had escaped from his ponytail.  
“There,” she said. “Now you’re ready to go.”  
He pressed another kiss to her brow, smiling. “I love you, beloved.”  
“I love you, too.”  
She watched him as he disappeared into the hall, his voice growing quieter as he spoke with the courier.  
She sighed to herself as she put her sword away, her heart feeling like it was overflowing with bright, warm sunlight.  
Her favourite parts of the day were always when she spent time with him. When they would spar in the afternoons, or go for long rides into the countryside well into the night, or even just sitting snuggled next to him, reading or chatting or doing nothing at all.  
She tipped her head to the side as she walked from the sparring ring, making her way out into the cool hallway.  
She loved their moments together, but they had grown few and far between in the recent weeks. He’d gotten so busy that they’d had to steal small moments, cherished seconds to whisper to each other before he’d been swept away in more paperwork and royal duties.  
And she’d had her own work to attend to, helping to rebuild the country and work with the people in the years since the war had attended.  
But even still, she felt like Dimitri had been busier than usual lately, and she found herself missing his company. Wishing for more than stolen seconds and stray passing kisses.  
She hummed, nodding to a few people as she passed them in the hall.  
Perhaps she should do something for him. Drag him away for a day. He’d been working so much that perhaps he’d enjoy a day off, away from everything, if only for a few hours.  
She rolled the idea around in her head, wondering if it would work. Spending time together and giving him a chance to relax.  
She really liked the sound of that.  
But she was probably going to need a bit of help.

***

“I’m sure you’re all wondering why I’ve gathered you here,” Byleth said to the group she had gathered in the palace kitchens.  
Mercedes, Dedue, Ashe, and Bernadetta all stood in a semi-circle around her, watching her curiously.  
“And the reason is that I would like your help.”  
She explained her plan quickly, to steal Dimitri away for an afternoon, a long ride and a picnic of all his favourite foods, the ones he’d told her he was starting to taste again. To enjoy again.  
But she couldn’t do it alone.  
She clasped her hands together as she asked her friends if they would help her, relief swelling in her heart as they all agreed unanimously.  
Mercedes and Bernadetta helped her with the sweets she wanted to make, and Dedue and Ashe helped with the main meals.  
The end result was a lot of food that looked like it could be served in some of the nicest restaurants and bakeries in Fhridiad, and a lot of teasing about how lovesick she sounded everytime she mentioned her husband as they worked.  
“Thank you,” she gushed, wrapping each friend in turn in the biggest hug she could spare. “This means the world to me.”  
“Anything for such dear friends,” Mercedes said, her smile soft as Byleth pulled away.  
Dedue nodded, a small smile arcing across his face. “Just make sure you both take some time to relax.”  
Byleth felt absolutely giddy as her plan came together, and it was absolute torture waiting until the next morning to ask Dimitri. Nothing but pure agony, the hallways stretching away into infinity as she trekked the familiar path from her office to his.  
It couldn’t have taken more than five minutes at the most, and yet it felt like years until she reached the large, imposing oak doors of his office.  
She cracked the door open, warmth spilling from her heart like golden, bubbling wine, as she spotted him at his desk. Late morning sunlight arced in from the window behind him, turning his hair into rays of light, his eyes turning to blue flame as he looked up. His features, his jawline, limned in gold. His smile, warm and bright as he saw her.  
“Beloved,” he said, setting down his pen as she came in. “What is it?”  
Byleth grinned, rocking back on her heels. “I was wondering if you’d be willing to take a day off.”  
His gaze travelled down to the papers on his desk, to his ink smudged hand still hovering over his pen. His brow furrowed. “There’s still so much that needs to be done.”  
She felt her heart sinking a little, the realization that perhaps her plan wouldn’t work dampening her spirits.  
But then Dimitri’s expression changed, brightening as he shook his head. “But nothing that can’t wait until tomorrow.”  
She couldn’t stop the smile that broke across her face as he pushed away from his desk, coming towards her. “What did you have in mind?”  
She clapped her hands together, trying to stop herself from dancing with delight. “Well, I thought we could go for a horseback ride?”  
Dimitri took her hand, brushing a kiss against the back of her hand. “That sounds like a marvelous idea, beloved.”  
The name sent more heat skittering through her veins, and she felt her grin broadening even more.  
Oh, how she loved him.  
She squeezed his hand as they made their way to the stables, chattering with him about nothing and everything, just enjoying the sound of his voice and getting to see his beautiful smile.  
Dimitri arched a brow as they arrived, both their horses saddled and ready for them.  
Dimitri narrowed his eyes as he flicked his gaze towards her, a teasing grin dancing across his lips.  
Byleth ignored it, tugging him towards the horses.  
He eyed the satchels she’d brought along, but said nothing, his smile only growing wider as he put a foot in the stirrup and lifted himself onto the saddle.  
“Anywhere in particular you wanted to go?”  
Byleth hummed as she situated herself, taking the reins in both hands. “How about North? Towards the mountains.”  
He tipped his head, letting her lead as they rode past the palace gates and through the city, the sound of hooves loud on the cobbled roads of Fhirdiad.  
But then they were past the city limits, the path turning from stone to packed dirt.  
And again they chatted. About weapons. About annoying officials they had to deal with. About whatever silly things some of the children that always seemed to be underfoot had done now.  
A group of them had managed to prank a number of the palace guards, and Dimitri had found them hiding under his desk as paint-splattered knights had run themselves ragged looking for the culprits.  
He hadn’t turned them in, opting instead to take them down to the kitchens and treat them to one of the cakes that had recently been baked.  
And Byleth told him a few jokes she’d heard recently that were so terrible he nearly fell out of the saddle with laughter.  
It wasn’t until the sun had made its way across the sky and was beginning its descent that she paused.  
She cast her gaze around, noticing the field of pink and blue and ivory wildflowers that stretched out before them, the grass sun-warmed in the late afternoon.  
“Why don’t we stop here for a bit?” She asked.  
Dimitri nodded, pulling on the reins, but he didn’t dismount. Instead he narrowed his eyes, watching her as she fiddled with the satchels she’d attached to her saddle.  
“What are you planning?”  
Byleth spun around, grinning up at him as he watched her. “I brought along some food. I thought we could have a picnic.”  
His brows rose as he dismounted, walking over to her as she pulled out all the different dishes she and the others had made the day before.  
“I tried to make sure to bring your favourites,” she said. “I think we may have used up all the cheese in the castle though.”  
Dimitri snorted, a grin playing on his lips.  
She turned around to pull out more of the food, but he took her hand, tugging her back around to face him.  
“What’s all this about?” He asked, his voice sparkling like her favourite melody.  
Byleth shrugged, her gaze falling to their hands, their fingers intertwined, then back up to his eyes, a blue more beautiful than the summer’s sky.  
“I just…” She paused, chewing on the corner of her lip. “You’ve been working so hard lately, and I thought you deserved a break. And,” she squeezed his hand. “I love you, and I wanted to spend a whole day with you.”  
His smile grew soft and he leaned down, brushing his lips against hers. She tilted her head back, leaning into his embrace as his other hand rested against her waist.  
“I love you, too,” he breathed, scattering a flurry of kisses against the side of her face, her jaw, her nose. “There’s nothing I’d rather do than spend the whole day with you, too.”  
Byleth laughed as he kissed her again, longer this time, joy dancing in her heart, her veins, because she got to spend the day with the man she loved more than anything.  
He pulled away slowly, brushing a few loose strands of hair from her face. “So,” he said with a smirk. “What’s this about using up all the palace’s cheese?”


End file.
